


My Angel

by grangerbookworm1280



Series: Angels and Heroes [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America has a dream about England</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

In my dreams he comes...  
Robed in white and silver,  
singing sweet tunes in my ear.  
My angel...  
What is your name?  
Why do you come to me-  
you with golden hair?  
What have I done to earn you,  
so beautiful and kind?  
Do you stay... for love?  
Please stay...

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this poem pair a few years ago, so here's to trying out new formats on AO3!


End file.
